The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya & Keroro Gunsou
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: We all know of Keroro's plat to "rule" the planet Earth, but what if he didn't meet Fuyuki and Nastumi? What if he and his platoon met Haruhi Suzumyia and her SOS Brigade? Find and see out! I dont own either of these to series.
1. Prolouge

**I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or the Keroro Gunso (SGT Frog) series! Thank you!

* * *

**

(Kyon) Hello, this Kyon, the otherwise only sensible/narrator of the anime/manga series Haruhi Suzumyia.

**Today, I'll introduce you to a human alien crossover you may or may not have seen before.**

**We will be discovering new specie of alien, which may look like retiles-**

**(Keroro, popping up from the back) C'mon, don't sound boring! If it's boring then readers won't read!**

**(Kyon) Get off me! Stupid frog.**

**(Keroro) Who are you called stupid, you silly ****Pekoponian!!!**

**(Kyon) "Silly".**

**(Haruhi, popping into the front) Anyway! We're finally going to have aliens appearing! Isn't it exciting or what?!**

**(Kyon does have the heart to tell Haruhi that she has an alien for a club member.)**

**I can't wait, I can't wait!**

**(Keroro) Me either! I'm bursting with excitement, indeed!**

**(Kyon) Behold. We have two Haruhi's. A never ending hell has turned into oblivion. See you folks.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or the Keroro Gunso (SGT Frog) series! Thank you! **

* * *

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Keroro!**

_**Chapter 01: An Alien Frog appears**_

* * *

I've had this weird feeling. Like something was just waiting to be discovered. It felt like it was watching me or something. I don't know. But, I do know that it will evolve Haruhi in somehow. How do I know, well so far in my life, one surprise after another that has happened over the last two seasons of this anime which relates to Haruhi Suzumiya.

By the way, I wasn't supposed to break the fourth wall right there, but most people out there do it, so what the heck.

Anyway, after classes, Haruhi said she was going off campus for a while. That's not where the feeling that this unknown thing was going happened.

It begins when I arrived at the club room. Once I open the door, only Miss Asahina and Nagato where the only ones in the room, or were they? "Hey. Where's Koizumi?" I asked. "He was here earlier; he said that he had something to do." Answered Miss Asahina in her maid uniform, making her delicious tea. Nagato was sitting in the corner reading a book silently, as usual. I start to walk in, reach for my chair and sit down.

"Kyon." Said Nagato suddenly. She points at me and said "Behind you." And I look back and see nothing. I thought at first, Nagato was suddenly sprouting a sense of humor, but "Keronian." She said once more. I keep my head looking towards the back, and I see something moving slightly, like a paper unfolding. It unfolds slightly faster and faster until it reveals a green frog like creature standing on two feet, and it has a yellow hat thing on its head, with reddish pink star symbol on, and a yellow star symbol on its white belly. I leap out of my seat. Miss Asahina and I looked at it in shock of its odd appearance.

"H-how did you know…? I was here?" it asked, appearing as freaked out as we are. I guess that feeling wasn't a feeling anyway, it happened. A little green frog appeared "What… is that?" I asked looking back at Nagato, who stands up and walks towards the frog. "Keronian." Ashe answered and grabbed it by the head. "I got it the first time! What the heck is it, and where did it come from!?"

"It is an alien. A being from planet Keron." Nagato explained "Planet Keron is a planet far, far away from this planet. Keron is a planet inhabited entirely by intelligent frog like creatures." She finished.

"Kero~Kero~Kero… Very prospective for Data Interface Humanoid." It said evilly "But, you left out one part." It said again, removing Nagato's hand from its head "I, Keroro of the Keronian army, am here to take this pathetic planet, and enslave all it's people!" it said, glowing like it was the leader of an entire army. I think this alien frog, might be an idiot of some kind.

I look at Miss Asahina. She appears to be shaking. Could it be that these alien frogs' things are rolling the world in her time? "Kero~Kero~Kero. The maid Pekoponian is already quivering in fear of my awesome might! I guess I don't know my own- KERO!" the little frog man, or Keroro as he introduced himself, went down after getting it with a book, thanks to Nagato. Keroro was knocked out on the flour.

I pick Keroro up, set on the table, take my jacket off, and tie it up so it won't make any sudden moves. Koizumi finally arrives. We inform him about Keroro's little plant to take over the planet.

Koizumi said "I see. That's very troubling." "You think?" I said. "So, what do we do with it, now?" asked Miss Asahina. "One thing for sure, we can't let Haruhi see this. We al knows what's gonna happen if she does." "So that would mean, keeping it a secret, obviously." Said Koizumi. Keroro finally wakes up. It sits up quickly, and looks lefts and right "KERO! What happened?" he asked looking all scared, as he should be "Have been captured by the enemy?!"

"That is very much the truth my little friend." Said Koizumi, freaking the little freak out. I wasn't about to let Koizumi have all of the fun "Hey, Koizumi? Does the Organization you work for do experiments on alien frogs?" I asked Koizumi "I don't. But I can certainly ask them." Answered Koizumi. Keroro gasped "KERO! Are you talking about the Men in Black?!" "Perhaps." "KERO! Don't sell to the Men in Black! I do your laundry! I'll dust your furniture! Clean the carpet! Cooking! Scratch the cooking! I'll do anything; just don't sell me to the Men in Black!" he pleaded on it's head, knowing that he is tied up. Kinda pathetic, to see some alien invader begging for his life.

"You can't really dust furniture, and clean the carpet here, but all of what you said you would do can be possible at a person's house." I said. "So, that would mean one of us has to take care of him." Said Miss Asahina. "That's right. But, who's house." Asked Koizumi. "I will take him into Cassidy." Said Nagato, to our surprise. Suddenly Haruhi burst through the door yelling "Sorry to keep you waiting!!! I had to buy this new and super cute outfit for Mikuru and-" Haruhi paused at the site of the alien frog, Keroro. Oh, boy. I just know that this is going to be trouble, even for us.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or the Keroro Gunso (SGT Frog) series! Thank you! **

* * *

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Keroro!**

_******chapter 02: Haruhi's new best friend**_

* * *

**Recapping from what happened earlier; we found an alien frog named Keroro, bent on taking over the Earth, and enslaving its entire people. We easily capture it and wonder what to do now until Haruhi walks in on us. Now we are in trouble.**

**Haruhi paused at the site of Keroro, the alien frog from the planet Keron. She's completely silent and then she speaks "Kyon, what is that?" "What, this? It's a new stuff frog that Miss Asahina brought to share with us. Right, Miss Asahina?" "Huh? Oh, yes! That's right!" said Miss Asahina. "Are they… Protecting me? But, I'm their enemy. Is that girl their leader? Is she gonna sell me to the Men in Black?! – Please! Don't sell me to the Men in Black!!! I beg! Don't eat me either!!!" Keroro yelled, wiggling his body while tied up with my jacket. **

**That was not supposed to happened, but this little crossover fanfic wanted Haruhi and Keroro to meet, so in reality, there not much we can do about. Once again, I apologize for breaking the fourth wall again.**

**Moving on, Haruhi was silent again. We all look at each other, wonder what to do now, kill our little friend for blabbering or calmly explain to Haruhi what's going on. Right now, I'm thinking of killing the stupid frog. **

**Haruhi suddenly walks up and grabs Keroro by the head. Keroro looks at Haruhi in fear what might happen next. Haruhi stares intensely. "This thing. It talked just now, didn't it?" asked Haruhi, in a slight dark voice. "No, that was just your over reactive imagination." that kind of excuse would be useless at this point. "You're from another planet, aren't you?" "Y-yes, ma'am! Planet Keron! Gamma galaxy!" "That means, you're an alien, right?" "YES! FOR FROGS SAKE, YES! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO THE MEN IN BLACK!!!" "Why would I do that?" **

**"Kero?" "We finally have an alien, here. I'm not gonna sell you to these Men in Black or whatever you call them!" Haruhi looks really happy about an alien showing up in our club room. Right now, I don't have the heart to tell her again, that we have a Time Traveler, an Espier, and an Alien as friends. Haruhi Suzumyia, you truly are an idiot. "Okay, it's settled, I'm gonna keep the alien frog at my house! What's your name? My name is Haruhi Suzumyia!" "I'm Keroro…" "Okay, Keroro! We're gonna be good friends, I just now it!" Haruhi's face lit up. It was cute. ****Don't get the wrong idea; I don't like Haruhi that way! I'm just saying.**

**"Fr… friend?" Keroro mumbled. He was must likely pretty surprised, like the rest of us. "Uh, Haruhi, Nagato said she was going to-" "Don't worry." Said Nagato ****"If Haruhi Suzumyia says she wants to keep it, then that is fine with me." "Nagato." After what Nagato about her keeping it before Haruhi stormed in, I thought we'd be safe, however, this happened, Haruhi finally has an "alien" in the house. Oh, brother.**

**Right after Haruhi and Keroro introduced themselves to each other "Oh, hey. I almost forgot. Mikuru! I got a new maid uniform for you!" said Haruhi, putting Keroro down on the table, and reached into the bag she was carrying. She pulled a different maid custom. This one was black, and it had almost the same kind of deisgn that any other maid uniform would have, but the skirt was slight shorter, and sleeves were short, too, and middle top part didn't have much to hide (if your taking chest wise). **

**"C'mon, Mikuru lets try it on!" "W-what! Wait!" Haruhi starts walking over Miss Asahina and began taking her maid uniform off, I was going to try and to stop, but the site of Miss Asahina almost naked in front, I cowardly ran to the door, and grab Keroro. Koizumi went out, too, and he closed the door. The three of us were waiting outside the club room. Keroro asked me "What was she doing?" "Don't ask!" I answered quickly. Later, Miss Asahina finally stopped screaming. **

**Now after school, Koizumi and rest of us are talking about Keroro "What do think Miss Suzumyia is going to do with Keroro-san." Asked Miss Asahina. "Guess, for the time being, we just let things go at their own paste for a while." Answered Koizumi. Idiot! If we "let things go at their own paste" then we might end up in trouble worse then we can imagine. "Look, even if Haruhi says she wants to keep that thing, what's she gonna do with it?" "Or rather, what is he going to with her?" Koizumi asked. **

**Miss Asahina jumped and asked "Do you think that frog thing is going something terrible to Miss Suzumiya?" "Don't you worry about Haruhi." I said "She can handle herself in anyway. By the way, Koizumi, Nagato, you think she actually wished for that frog twit to come and invade our planet?" I don't know why I even bothered to ask that. ****Koizumi said "Maybe it's a twist of fate." Yeah, right. You claimed that Haruhi was a god who created our world, remember? **

**"Either way, it is quite a surprise, an alien showing up in our club room." Idiot! "But, there might be a possibility that this Keronian is in fact here to take over the planet. As he said earlier, today." "Good point, Nagato. Trusting him would be out of the question. But, then again, he seems like a complete idiot." I said, clearly the case was true. He did pop out of nowhere and get hit in the head, and so ended up being captured.**

**After discussing about the frog, we went our separate ways home.**

**I hope someone out there knows how to take care of alien frogs. **

**_(Keroro)_ Kero~kero~kero`kero... These silly Pekoponian! I've earned the trust of one of them, but getting the others to trust is going very hard, Indeed. Especially with the Data Interfase. Kero?! But, wait, why would she say she had an alien, when that girl who knew about my race is an alien, too? Whatever! I need to start my invasion, and find the rest of my Platoon. **

**Well them, see you next chapter! **

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or the Keroro Gunso (SGT Frog) series! Thank you! **

* * *

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Keroro!**

_******chapter 02: ****Private Tamama**_

* * *

**Hey, this is the narrator for Keroro's anime. I'll be replacing Kyon for this chapter. I'll be switching narrating role with Kyon ever now and then. So lets began.**

**It's been a few days since Kyon and friends found the Keroro, the alien frog or Keronian as he calls himself. Haruhi has him living in her house and she brings Keroro to school with her everyday of the week. Anyone will to bet that Kyon seriously hopes there's someone out there that could help him and the other get rid of it? I know I would, but what do I know? I'm just the narrator for this chapter and perhaps meany more. **

**Moving right, today, Haruhi, Kyon and Yuki are all in the club room, but Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi was late. "Where's Mikuru?" asked Haruhi who is sitting at her desk with the nice computer on it. "Don't know. She's probably sick or something." Said Kyon. Keroro is sitting on the table, playing with some Gundam toys Haruhi kept when she was a child. Suddenly, Mikuru finally shows up. "I'm sorry for being late everyone!" she said with big bag in her hands. What's in that thing, anyway? **

**"Mikuru, you're late!" said Haruhi said. "Don't state the obvious!" said Kyon in his head. He noticed the big bag in Mikuru's hands. "Uh, Miss Asahina? What's with the bag?" asked Kyon. If Mikuru wants Kyon to just call her Mikuru, then why does he keep calling her Miss Asahina? Their more then friends, aren't they? "What, this?" Mikuru said, looking down to her bag. What's this? It moved! "Kero!" everybody, but Yuki jumped out of their seats, and look intensely at the big bag. "Um, you about Keroro-san, right?" asked Miss Asahina, wait! Now I'm doing! **

**Anyway, MIKURU reaches inside her bag, and pulled out another Keronian. This is a dark blue Keronian, with a green and yellow ****wakaba mark** **and its white belly, and yellow hat. It looks younger then Keroro, due to the fact that he does have a tale on his butt, while the other does. "Hey, I'm Tamama! And I'm here to invade your planet!" it said, but then cover his mouth and said "Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" everyone was shocked, expect for the serious dud, and the quiet girl. Haruhi and Keroro were the only ones surprised. **

**"KERO! Tamama, is that you?!" "TAMA! Sergeant!" Tamama, the dark blue alien tadpole, jumped from Mikuru's hands, while Keroro leaped off the table. The two embraced each other with love. Even though, none of that actually happened, how precious it would have been if it had.**

**"Okay, allow me to introduce to Private Second Class, Tamama." "Hey, I know I already said this, but my names Tamama!" "Sweet! Another alien!" Haruhi was excited she couldn't stand it "I'm so excited I can't stand!" wow; I'm so good at my job, it's not even funny, but it is. **

**"Yes, Miss Asahina, where did you find this Tamama, exactly?" again with the Miss Asahina? "Well, I found him in house. He began eating all of our food, and I stopped him. I kept him in my room, so the rest of my family doesn't find out about him. I haven't even told them about Keroro yet." "KERO! You haven't mentioned me?! That's so cruel!!" Keroro bellowed, and dropped down on his knees. "Poor Sergeant!" pitied Tamama. **

**If he doesn't recall, the members of the SOS Brigade were ordered to keep Keroro and any other alien they may find kept a secret, for now at least.**

**"Okay! Now we have two aliens!" Haruhi called out. "Kero? Don't you mean three?" asked Keroro, looking back at Haruhi. "Huh, what are you talking about? I said two." "But, that quiet girl! She's an alien, too!" "No way! She might be quiet, and rarely says a ward, but Yuki's no alien." "What are you talking about? How can you- Kero?" Kyon puts his hand on Keroro's head and whispers "Trust me, I tired, but she wouldn't believe me." "Oh… Never mind then!" Keroro said. "Anyway, Tamama, you wanna stay my place?" asked Haruhi "No." That was a quick responds. "Why? You don't wanna see your friend Keroro everyday?" asked Haruhi again, "Yeah! Don't you, don't you?!" Keroro doesnt seem happy about this, and he's obviously not "I do, but…" Tamama starts fidgeting with his little figures. **

**"Then, what is it, Tamama? I thought you like being with your Sergeant." said Keroro with tears flowing down his face "Sergeant?" "Yes." "Requesting to stay with Miku-Chii, SIR!" "Kero?" it was silent, at first "Why Mikuru's place?" asked Haruhi "I'd also like to know why you want to stay at Miss Asahina's place. And the narrator can stop complaining about the miss thing." Said Kyon, standing up. And I can complain whenever I want to! "Because, she's so nice and pretty." Said Tamama, blushing. Mikuru also blushed. **

**"Can't argue with that." Me neither. Kyon and I are thinking the same thing "Shut up!"**

**"Well, all the more reason you should stay with a girl like her. I've already a nice pretty gal, to hang around with." "I guess if its fine with you, its fine with me. What about you Kyon?" Of curse Kyon would disapprove is this, but then again, it might work to the home team's advantage. "Just do what you want, but you'd better behave yourself, you got it." "Yes, Sir!" and so, two alien frogs called Keronians are in the house.**

**But wait, there's more!**

**After school, when Mikuru got home, she went up to her room. Tamama was out and about, while inside the room. "Tamama, you can't be making so much noise up here." Said Mikuru "Hey! Don't so boring! I'll be able to see my sergeant, and stay with a pretty girl! Haha!" said Tamama, happily. Suddenly, the door to Mikuru's room open, and a young girl, who was almost as pretty as Mikuru walked. She had light blue hair, and purple, she was also wearing a green middle school uniform. She said as she walked in "Big sister, what's all the noise up… here…?" "M-Momoka...?" Uh, oh. Mikuru has been cuaght.**

**

* * *

**

(Keroro) KEROKEROKEROKEROKEROKEROKERO~!

(Tamama) TAMATAMATAMATAMATAMATAMATAMA~!

**(Keroro) Good, now that, that is settle, let's start our plan to concer this planet! Kero~kero~kero.**

**(Tamama) YES SIR! Wait, we're out of time.**

**(Keroro, surprised) KERO!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or the Keroro Gunso (SGT Frog) series! Thank you! **

* * *

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Keroro!**

_******chapter 03: Mikuru's little sister**_

* * *

**Hello, I'm the Keroro narrator, again. I'm subbing for Kyon for this chapter, as well.**

* * *

**Mikuru has been found out, by her little sister Momoka. "M-Momoka…" Mikuru mumbled. "What is that…?" asked Momoka, with blankness in her face. Mikuru couldn't say much but "Uh… Well, you see…" Tamama didn't seem to get the current situation right now. "Uh, Miku-Chii, who's that?" he asked, pointing his little figure at Momoka. "T-Tamama~!" "It talked!" said Momoka in surprise. "M-Momoka!" "Big sister, were did you get that!" "Well, it showed up in the kitchen yesterday. I kept him a secret, I'm really sorry Momoka." Mikuru explained. Momoka stared at Tamama. "Big sister." She said "I'll keep him a secret if you want me to." "Really?" "But, I only ask one thing in return." I wonder what Momoka wants exactly.**

**After yesterday, and now today everyone, even the creepy guy and the green alien frog is in the club room, but Mikuru was late again. "So, that's what happened?" he asked "Yeah, now Tamama is living with Miss Asahina." "I see. I can't believe I mist the excitement." "What were you doing in anyway?" "Well, I had some things I needed to take care of." **

**Oh, please. You were probably talking with that organization of yours weren't you?**

**Anywho, Mikuru finally shows up, but where's Tamama? "Mikuru! Where have you been?" called Haruhi. "Ah, well…" "And one more thing? Where's Private Tamama?" asked Keroro, who until a second ago was playing with Gundam toys again. Mikuru began walking over to the tea set said "Oh, I let my younger sister borrow him for today, and you won't be seeing him until t-" Mikuru stopped, slapped her hands on your mouth, blushed and cried in embarrassment "That was supposed to be classified!" poor Mikuru. I wish I was there to comfort her, but I'm only a narrator, so I can't do jack squat!**

**_To recap, Momoka had discovered Mikuru keeping Tamama in her room. She said she'll keep him a secret, but "I need him, just for tomorrow! Please, if you let me borrow him just for one day, then I'll keep it a secret." Mikuru had no choice, but to agree with Momoka's request._**

**"And, you see, that's what happened." Mikuru said, sitting in a chair. **

**"Mikuru! You weren't supposed to be caught! What do you think would happen if Tamama were to be discovered?" Haruhi wasn't all too happy about the present situation. "I'm sorry…" whimpered Mikuru. "Hey, Haruhi! This isn't the time to be scolding Miss Asahina! Before something happens, we should go and find Miss Asahina's sister!" are you going to call Mikuru's sister "Miss Asahina's sister", Kyon? **

**(_Kyon_) Shut up! (_Narrator_) Don't tell me to shut up! I'm the narrator for this chapter, remember? (Kyon) I could care less about that. Let's just get on with this already.**

**(Back to story)**

**Right, then. Kyon and the others went off campus to get to Momoka's middle school.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, at momoka's school; Momoka is meeting a boy she likes. A boy named Fuyuki Hinata, who is the President of th Paranormal club., which doesn't have a lot of members. Nobody seems to be interest in aliens and other stuff like that, but he'd be in luck if he ever met Haruhi. "Um... Fuyuki!" she called to Fuyuki, who has darker blue hair then she doesn't. **

**Actually Momoka's hair is more white than light blue.**

**"Huh? Oh, hey Momoka!" said Fuyuki "Is there something wrong?" "Oh, well... No, it's just that..." c'mon, now Momoka! Tell him. Tell him how you feel. The mood is just right. All you have to do is say the 3 secret wards. "I... I... I..." and just when momoka was about to confess, a sound went "FOOOP" Oh, my. I can smell it from here, and I'm the part time Narrator.**

**"Sinky..." "Huh?" "Huh?! I... That wasn't what I was going to say I swear! I do make those kinds of sound, but is not really stinky, but it smells really nice and-" what is she babling about? "I mean I just fort all the time, and doesn't even smell! Oh, god! I'm still talking about it! Why can't I just shut up?! I have go!!" Momoka then runs away from her only chance to say "I love you" like that. "That was weird." said Fuyuki, blissfully unaware of her feelings of love. What a dummy.**

**

* * *

**

**(Momoka) Oh, my sweet Fuyuki. I wish I could tell you how much I love, then would could be together, forever.**

**(Tamama, tied to a tree) Uhh, Miku-chii's sister?**

**(Momoka, angry) BUT YOU RUINED MY ONE CHANCE!!!!**

**(Tamama, scared) AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PREVIEW?!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or the Keroro Gunso (SGT Frog) series! Thank you! **

* * *

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Keroro!**

_******chapter 04: Tamama's surprise**_

* * *

**Hey, I'm finally bakc. It's Kyon, and I'm going to do chapter 04, which was originally attended to be 2 chapters in 1, but it was dropped, as the ebiter for this crossover fanfic forgot to save his work and went to bed early. I apologize for his laziness.**

**(_BW_) I am not lazy!**

**(_Kyon_) Moving on-**

* * *

**We make to Momoka's school. See, I didn't call her "Miss Asahina's little sister", did I?. "I hope they don't mine us barging in like this." said Miss Asahina. "Now is not the time for that!" said Haruhi "I need to find that sister of yours and make sure nothing happens yet." "Well, said Haruhi." She's been wanting an alien in her life, what do you exected, Keroro? Then again, she already has an alien in her club, yet she refuses to believe it. It was a real shock for me, though.**

**Suddenly, something makes an odd "Beep, beep, beep" sound. Keroro reaches behind his back and pulls out a little ball with buttens all over and an antenna with a little red ball. "What is that?" I asked. "It's an S.O.S. Tamama must be close be." Keroro didn't actually answer my question. Before I repeated my question, Keroro goes on the move. "Keroro, wait up! C'mon everybody, follow the frog!" odd way to put it Haruhi, but the rest of us do follow him. "Where's that freak going, and what is that ball he has, anyway?!" "We may find out in the near future. Right Miss Asahina?" Koizumi sometimes creeps us out. Still, he had a point about this ball Keroro has, right now.**

**Keroro eventually stopped at some bushes. When we cuaght up to him, we hid behind the same bushes.**

**What we see above the hedge was Tamama tied to a tree, crying "AH! STOP IT! AH!" while a girl, who must be Miss Asahina's little sister, is rappidly throwing balls at him.**

**_(Narrator)_ I can't believe you just said. _(Kyon) _Oh, be quiet!**

**Anyway, Momoka was throwing ball at Tamama for reasons, the Narrator already knows "MY LOVE LIFE SKREWed UP, NO THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR STUPID GASP!!!" yelled Momoka, who doesn't look happy at all "I'M SORRY! MY FORTING IS ONE OF MY BEST TREAT, AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT!!!" "SHUT UP, I'M GONNA TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU BECOME CRAZY LIKE ME!!!!"**

**"Seriously, Mikuru? Is that really your little sister?" asked Haruhi, looking as confused as I am right now, I'm doing the narrating "W-well, yes. But, she actually a lot like me in some ways, but she has some angry management issues." explain Miss Asahina. "Wait! Did she say she was gonna torture him until he goes crazy?" asked Keroro to Miss Asahina, seemingly looking a bit creepy "Uh, well, when gets angry likes this, is gets really serious." said Miss Asahina.**

**Tamama has been silent for a while. Now, this maybe at the top of my head, But I could have sworn that I saw small particles of light gathering in Tamama's mouth.**

**Keroro also noticed this and then leaps into action, with his KERO Ball.**

**Momoka had one more ball left. Looked she was putting all of her power in this last throw "SAY GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Momoka screamed, like a demon from hell. Whiles this happens, Keroro pushes one of those buttons on th KERO Ball. All of sudden, random stuff starts dropping out of the sky, and they land on Momoka, apparently, knocking the anger and wind out of her. "Momoka!" siad Mikuru, worrying about her sister.**

**"Tamama! Tamama, relax! Your safe now!" said Keroro**

**"Sergent? Sergent~!" Tamama had a tinkle in his eye**

**"Tamama? Was I cool?"**

**"Yeah, you were awsome!" what part of dropping junk all over Momoka's head, I have know ibea.**

**"What part of this is aswome! There would've been a serious problem if she got hurt badly."**

**"Wait, Kyon! Mikuru's sister was the one I was saving!"**

**"What?" "Trust me on this, for once. You don't wanna push Tamama passed his breaking point." I didn't Keroro's warn at the time, but when a fly lands between his Tamama, me and everyone else there Tamama's cute little eyes, pop open, glow and then he screamed like a demon from hell "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" a big bean of light suddenly shot out of his mouth, trying to incinerate the fly. **

**We all got lucky. The beam didn't hit us, or the fly. And we are also lucky that there was a small explotion at the side.**

**The ropes untie themselves, releasing the crazed Tamama.**

**"Is that why he's apart of your platoon?" I nervously asked.**

**"That's kinda why we bring him along." he explained "Sure he be a little hot tempered, but he's great in a bind." you mean great for a living, breathing weapon of mass destrution.**

**"That was so cool! I didn't know Tamama could do that!" why am I not surprised by Haruhi's growing love for alien frogs?**

**"Ouch..." "Oh, Momoka!" Momoka was coming to, after getting hit my Keroro's Kero-Ball's dropping junk attack. "Sis! Why are you. here?" "That's a long story. I'm just glad your okay." you know something, you could already tell, their sisters.**

**We suddenly hear someones voice calling "Momoka!" as soon as we heard it, we quickly hid behind some bushes, along with Keroro and Tamama, who is aparently calm. Momoka didn't hide, becuase she reconniezed the persons voice. **

**_

* * *

_**

(narrator)

You should know, the person looking for Momoka is the blue haired dummy, Fuyuki.

**_(Kyon) _Why did you have to say that?**

**_(Narrator) _It's my job.**

**_(Kyon)_ Whatever.**

**"Kyon, who are you talking to?" **

**"Nobody. Just my imaginationary friend."**

* * *

**nyway, Fuyuki shows up, who is looking for Momoka after she aparently ran off. "F-Fuyuki?" she said as her face turned bright red in an instent.**

**"Fuyuki?" "That's Momoka's crush. She hasn't told him how she feels about him yet." said Miss Asahina.**

**"Fuyuki. I... I'm sorry, about before." mutter Momoka.**

**"Don't worry it. Anyway, did you want to join my club?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"It would be nice, if you did."**

**That... that... OF caurse I'll join!"**

**"Really? Well, in that case." Fuyuki reaches inside his packet, and pulls out an alien head shaped badge, and gave to Momoka.**

**"You can were this, while your in the club room, okay? Anyway, see ya later Momoka." Fuyuki said, and walked away, leaving Momoka undoubtly happy, and Haruhi a little jealous. "Wow, that was a birillent ibea! Giving his members badges!"**

**Later on, we make to school before lunch break was over, with Tamama in tue. We made through the end of the day.**

**We also see Momoka waiting by the gate.**

**"I like to say sorry for cuasing such a mess earlier today." said Momoka.**

**"Don't worry. As long as you keep your promise, right?" said Miss A- I mean Mikuru.**

**"Don't worry Sis, I won't tell a soul."**

**"And you won't go beserk and try to hit with flying ball again, right?" said Tamama, who hanging onto Mikuru's shoulder.**

**"I won't bring to my school anymore! Now that I apart of Fuyuki's Peranormal club."**

**and with that said by Momoka, the twp beautiful sisters, and their adorible alien tadpole walk together. It was nice, seeing that pretty picture, until a moment. **

**_(Narrator) SGT Frog narrator time!_**

**Momoka is hold her badge, which she thinks of as a token off love from Fuyuki. "I can't believe I got a badge from Fuyuki!" said Momoka.**

**"That's really great, Momoka. I think your one step closer to telling him how you feel." cheer Mikuru.**

**"Oh, Sis, do you have someone that you like?" asked her little sister. Mikuru's reaction was a gasp, and then blushing rd bright. "So, there is someone?" said Momoka.**

**Tamama was happily gazing at the sun, when a fly once again lands on his face. He snapped once more, and started shotting more light beams from his mouth. "AHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he screamed. Mikuru and Momoka paniced. Suddenly, momoka's love token is vanishes with another blast from Tamama, which inrages her once more as well. She quickly grabbed Tamama and started beating and spinning him around "YOU LITTLE IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!"**

**"AAHHH!"**

**Momoka! Please, caml down!" Mikuru pleaded, but her little sister was too angry to hear her big sisters plea.**

**Kyon and the other watch with aparent sweatdrops behind their heads.**

**

* * *

**

What tendernormal pair

**_(Kyon)_ You said it.**

**

* * *

**

(_Momoka_) So, Sis, what is this S.O.S Bargide, anyway?

**(_Mikuru_) Well, it's the club I told you about, remember?**

**(_Momoka_) Oh, right! That club that goes around looking for aliens, time travelers like us, and Espers.**

**(_Mikuru_) That's right.**

**(_Momoka_) So, what other things do you do, other the watch Miss Suzumiya?**

**(_Mikuru_) Well, sometimes we just do somes games, and talk with each other about things to goes on in our life.**

**(_Momoka_) Oh? You know, I just heard from Tamama that you dress up in a miad outfit.**

**(_Mikuru_) W-WHAT?!**

**(_BW_) Um, ladies? We are out of time, so let's rap it up, okay?**

**(_Keroro_) When did you get here? GERO! (hit in the head with a slipper)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or the Keroro Gunso (SGT Frog) series! Thank you! **

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Keroro! **_******chapter 05: The rules**_

**Hey, it's Keroro narrator, and I'm going to do chapter 05, then the incompetent teen narrator, whom I have been forced to suffer, will do 06.**

**(_Kyon_) I'm right here, you know. I can hear you!**

**(_Narrator_) Moving on-**

**With the problem of Tamama and Momoka solved, the club member decide to hold another meeting, this time with Momoka involved. ****Everyone meets at Haruhi's place, although is Kyon is late, thanks to me **

**(Kyon) I can hear you, you know. **

**(Narrator) Anyway, the meeting is getting under way, with all the members of the S.O.S Birgade, and Mikuru's younger sister, Momoka there. **

**"Late! Penalty!" Haruhi says to Kyon, knowing that he's late. **

**"Right..." Kyon grumbles, and then sees the frog aliens are out.**

**"Why are they running around like that? They should be waiting at home." Kyon said.**

**"Relax. We have cloaking divises, so no one but you guys can see us." said Keroro.**

**"Perfect..." Kyon muttered.**

**"Enough talk, let's go in." Haruhi domands. What's got her panties in a bunch?**

**Inside, it was quiet normal, much to Kyon's surprise. He has never been to Haruhi's house before. What a ninny!**

**"Now, let's get down to business!" Haruhi declared, with her arms crossed, with Keroro repeating her pose and one word "Business!"**

**Tamama cheers "Sergant, your so cool!" and starts hugging Keroro lovingly, while Keroro just stands there, looking cool.**

**"That's kinda a gross." Kyon thought.**

**Haruhi sticks her tongue out with slight disgust, but clears her throat, and continued her speech, "As I was saying, we need to set some ground rules for our new alien/human cohabitation. Number one: the aliens need to stay hidden from those outside this club; which now includes Mikuru's littler sister, Momoka. It also means, no one can borrow an alien, once one human has found an alien, that team stays together, no matter what"**

**This surprises Momoka slightly, she seems a little disappointed with that rule. Kyon was also cuaght off gurad, if not for once, by this new set rule from Haruhi.**

**"Rule Number two!" Haruhi continued, "Aliens need to stay absolutely undetected by humans, besides us. If Keroro or Tamama need to go out, then please use those cloaking devises. Which reminds me, if you guys brought those cloaking things with you, then why is that we can see you guy?"**

**"_Kero_... I have no idea." said Keroro. Kyon was actually wondering the same thing.**

**"Oh well. Rule Number three!" Haruhi continues with the rule setting, "The human members of this club will not sell an alien behind my back, if anyone is thinking that." Haruhi glares at Kyon, given that Kyon generally and obviously doesn't approve of Keroro and his pals.**

**"And that's all the rules that are set, but one rule still remains; if anyone breaks rule number one, or three, resives the Death Penalty."**

**"The Death Penalty?" Kyon asked. With that squared away, the meeting ended without problems. Much time later, Kyon had to pay for a luanch party for the Brigade and their alien frog friends.**

**(Kyon) Even now, I think we could do without the invisible aliens are unnecessary. Too bad I don't have a say in what the auther of this stupid crossover does.**


End file.
